


Just Needed Help

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John seems to have lost his chance with Y/n, but was he mistaken?





	Just Needed Help

“Harder, Cas!”

John’s head snapped up, putting the diary down onto his bed, waiting, wondering if he just heard right.

A few seconds passed, John assuming it was just his imagination, when he heard another obscene moan.

He shot out of bed, angry but also slightly scared of what he’d see.

He tiptoed to the room opposite his in the bunker, the door already slightly ajar.

John pushed it open, only to see Castiel’s back, y/n in front of him, most of y/n’s body hidden by the angel.

Cas had a hold of y/n’s arms, holding them behind his back, their bodies touching each other.

“Do that again. Please, Cas”.

John watched as Cas’ grip tightened on y/n, thrusting his hips, making y/n let out another moan, head falling onto Cas’ shoulder.

John stumbled out, falling over onto the floor and scrambling to get up, quickly getting into his room and shutting the door.

He sat on the bed, his heart thumping, unsure of what he was feeling.

Sure, ever since he was brought back, y/n was the one who helped him out, helping John adjust to life in the bunker, his kids grown and much more independent now.

Y/n taught him about all the monsters John would never have believed were real before. 

There was some sort of bond, something that John had wanted to explore, but held back, unsure of what his sons would think about him and their best friend.

Well, now he had no reason to even wonder, seeing as y/n was with Cas. 

Of course they would be together. 

Castiel was a damn angel. 

John was a human. A man who was obsessed with revenge. 

Hell, he knew Sam wasn’t his biggest fan. 

They’d probably told stories of himself, how he was strict and harsh, probably turning y/n away from him.

John sat there for a while, jumping when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Whoa…calm down there”, y/n joked, smiling at John.

“What’s up?”

John didn’t say anything, just staring at y/n, unable to tear his eyes away.

Y/n waited for a response, but got nothing.

Y/n looked at John, seeing his hair all messy and brushed it back, not thinking much of it, or even catching the way John’s eyes widened, his body stiffening.

“**You should leave your hair like that, I like it**”.

John stared into y/n’s eyes, confused, yet hopeful. 

“Yo-you do?”

“Yep. You look cute”.

John began blushing, a little smirk on his face.

“I see you blushing, Papa Winchester. **Someone’s got a crush on me**”, y/n began singing, having caught the stares and gazes from the older man, tired of floating around their feelings.

“No, I don’t”, he declared, not wanting y/n to know.

Y/n scoffed, sitting beside John, legs crossed on the bed.

“Please. It’s so obvious. Besides, I’ve kind of got one on you too”.

John’s eyes widened.

“B-but, **I-I thought you and-you and Cas**…”

Y/n giggled, head shaking in denial.

“Me and Cas? Are you kidding? Hell no!”

“So, what were you doing in your room?”

Y/n tried to think about what John was talking about, but nothing came to mind.

“Elaborate”.

“I saw him, holding you and thrusting”, John said, disgusted even saying it.

Y/n burst out into laughter, cackling and rolling on the bed.

“Thrusting? He was just helping me stretch”.

“Stretch? For what?”

“Oh, fisting”, y/n admitted nonchalantly, John gulping at the thought.

“F-fisting?”

“Yea. I like fisting. Fingering is all good, but I like something thicker in me. Meatier. My arm works. But I can barely get it in, so Cas helps me stretch, then leaves while I fist myself”.

John felt his mouth watering at the thought of fisting y/n.

“You like that, don’t you?”

John nodded, no longer caring about what anyone thought.

“I mean, you can always watch. Maybe help out. Like, now?”

John smiled. 

His arm was something that would fit well, but his cock was going to be the perfect thing to go into y/n. 


End file.
